


Not important

by Castiel_Who



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_Who/pseuds/Castiel_Who
Summary: «Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed? »





	Not important

If there was something Illidan was not accustomed to, was the feeling of having someone in his close proximity. Especially in his bed. Therefore, turning suddenly around with a spell already on his lips was a completely natural reaction.

«Ohi, watch your horns! » Archmage Khadgar whined while massaging theatrically his head.

«What. Are. You. Doing. Here. » Illidan asked on the verge of kicking him so hard he would instantly teleport in the Maelstrom. «And is there a reason you’re naked in my bed? »

«Oh, yes, that. Not important. Tell me, how do you manage to fell asleep? It’s not like anything changes for you, if you close your eyes because, you know, no eyes. You keep seeing in the spectral sight, right? Also, doesn't the shape of those things you have on your head-»

«If you don’t get out of here... »

«All right, all right! No need to get angry! I was just innocently asking some questions for the sake of knowledge!»

«Sure you were. »

 


End file.
